Spice! Esto no puede ser cierto
by Dark Fantasy Kami
Summary: Cuando Len Kagamine, el seductor del instituto, se ofreció a estar cargo de la nueva estudiante para conquistarla, jamás pensó que en una equivocación confundieran al estudiante y éste resultara varón. Después de un suceso con su eterno enemigo, Kaito, se dio cuenta de que el albino era muy importante para él. ¿Acaso es amor? Yaoi, lime.


**Hola a todos! Como saben, sigo con los fics "Cartas" y "Miles de cartas" Pero decidí hacer otro fanfiction más. Esta vez como ya se dieron cuenta, no es de SH ni de JR, decidí hacer uno de vocaloid y también es yaoi *w*. Quiero dejar en claro unas cosas antes de empezar, así que por favor, no se vayan a aburrir xD.**

**1. Es bastante diferente a la historia "Spice" original.**

**2. Es yaoi.**

**3. Alteré las edades de los personajes.**

**4. Contendrá bastantito lime, así que si no gustan del lime, dejen de leer,**

**5. No, no avanzará a lemon, se quedará como lime.**

**Y aquí terminó todo.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sólo la idea de la historia que están leyendo.**

* * *

_Spice!_

—Entonces así quedamos. Mañana en la mañana la alumna nueva se presentará aquí— La directora había estrechado las manos con el rubio, el cual se encontraba sonriendo amablemente.

—Así es, aquí estaré presente—

El estudiante tomó su mochila y salió de la oficina, se encontraba muy alegre con el favor que le acababa de pedir la directora del instituto, puesto que otra más caería en su red, la red del "Spice". Así era siempre, mujeres, seducción, sexo, eso nunca faltaba en la vida de Len Kagamine, el "Spice" de la escuela.

Había optado ese apodo porque las chicas que habían estado con él, afirmaban que él era una especia difícil de dejar, claro, eso sólo aumentaba su ego y lo elevaba a ir por mujeres que en su vida otro podía obtener, pero claro, Len era diferente, cualquier mujer que gustara siempre acababa en su cama, y eso él lo tenía en claro. No podía esperar a mañana, quería saber ya cómo era esa estudiante que se encargaría él mismo de asesorar.

El rubio siguió caminando, sus pasos suaves y serenos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una chica de cabellos turquesas y ojos del mismo tono, se adentró en su camino.

—Len...— Susurró con voz sensual.

El muchacho la atrapó entre sus brazos. Un beso apasionado se había hecho presente, mientras que sus manos impuras recorría el uniforme de la jovencita.

—Estamos en la escuela, vamos a mi casa...— El Kagamine no planeaba quedarse sin hacerle nada a la muchacha, la cual era la mejor de todas sus amantes, con la que pasaba más tiempo, la que mejor le atendía.

—S-sí—

Y así salieron del instituto, después subieron al auto del rubio. El trayecto fue rápido, llegaron tan pronto a la casa de éste que de un momento a otro ya no estaban en la sala, sino en la habitación. Como siempre, tendrían sexo, la muchacha se iría y él se quedaría con un vacío en su pecho el cual nunca desaparecía. ¿Por qué le ocurría esto? Ni el mismo podía explicarlo.

La blusa desabotonada de la muchacha cayó directo al suelo, mientras que él recorría con la mirada el fino cuerpo de la mujer. Era lo que ambos quería, pasar la tarde así, enseguida la capturó con sus brazos y la apegó contra él, sería una tarde larga, demasiado, pero daba igual.

* * *

—Adiós Len, mañana nos vemos— La muchacha ya se encontraba caminando fuera de la casa del rubio, después de todo ya habían tenido un encuentro y no quedaba más. El chico cerró la puerta. La pasión y el deseo de ese atardecer ya había acabado, sólo quedaba esperar a la próxima víctima, la nueva estudiante. El rubio sonrió con tan sólo recordarlo, pronto tendría una nueva conquista en su cama, bajo él, compartiendo una sola esencia creada con el sudor de ambos. Sí, eso le emocionaba bastante. Tenía que llegar su vacío de una forma u otra, no importaba si tenía que acostarse con infinidad de mujeres, no importaba nada, pues él era Kagamine Len, el "Spice!".

Con tranquilidad se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó la camiseta blanca y volvió a acostarse. Dormir, eso le quedaba por hacer.

* * *

Ya había amanecido, el sol entraba por la ventana abierta de la habitación del rubio, iluminando sus finos y sedosos cabellos dorados. Él siempre había sido hermoso, todos lo sabían. Desde pequeño sus padres lo presumían por las calles, pero eso ya había acabado. El muchacho alto, bien dotado, de ojos azules y hebras amarillas, vivía sólo. Enseguida abrió los ojos y se percató de la hora. Tenía que estar listo. Se duchó y cambió perfectamente para la ocasión, iba a cautivar a la nueva joven. Después de tanto, llegó al instituto. Las miradas de todas las chicas estaban puestas en él, en su gallardía. Llegó a la oficina y con una sonrisa tocó la puerta.

—Adelante— La voz de la directora dio pase para que Len entrara. Todo normal, hasta que en la silla que estaba de espaldas, se pudo notar a la estudiante que tanto esperaba Len. La directora lo miró apenada, el Kagamine apenas entendía. Se acercó un poco y casi caía al suelo por la sorpresa, la nueva estudiante no era lo que él esperaba.

—Joven Len...hubo una equivocación. La nueva, resultó ser un chico...

Eso cayó como balde de agua fría en Len. No iba a molestarse, debía aparentar ser maduro, peor claro, primero tenía que notar como era ese nuevo estudiante.

—Ya veo...no hay problema. ¿Cómo se llama?— Se acercó un poco más, notando las características del jovencito. Era muy hermoso, piel nívea, cabellos blancos y ojos grande y expresivos. ¿Enserio era un hombre? Len sintió como su corazón latía demasiado rápido, pero no entendía el por qué.

—Etto...U-Utatane Piko...— Tartamudeó un poco el albino.

"¿Enserio es un chico? Tiene todas las características de una mujer, su cabello, forma de hablar, sus ojos. Parece una chica, pero claro, muy plana" El muchacho se quedó hundido en sus pensamientos mientras que por la mirada fija del rubio, Piko enrojeció de un instante a otro.

—K-Kagamine-Senpai—

—Oh, lo siento. Directora, entonces no hay problema, seré el tutor del chico— Sonrió, iba a mantener la calma, no pasaba nada, sólo era otro estudiante más.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, no sin antes despedirse de la mujer. Caminaban por los pasillos, pero Len seguía en sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso el nuevo había captado su atención? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte? Ni el mismo podía explicarlo. Volteó a mirarlo y una sonrisa boba se hizo presente. ¿Qué debería hacer el Kagamine?

"No puede ser, con un hombre no"...

* * *

**Aquí acabó el primer capítulo, espero que les guste y conforme pasen los caps, se irán tornando algo más fuertes. Espero que les guste mi idea, nuevamente repito xD, tengo ask, un dark kiss, nos leemos.**


End file.
